


Passing Through

by Viridian5



Series: Not in Our Stars [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-01
Updated: 1999-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind games continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

> _The Court Jester_ belongs to Dena Pictures, Inc., Packwood Enterprises, Inc., and Edward Dukoff c/o Paramount. Danny Kaye, unfortunately deceased, probably belongs to his estate now.
> 
> Happy birthday, Janet! Imagine my surprise when I discovered that one of my favorite feedbackers shared my day... Thanks for giving Lucretia friends.
> 
> Inspired by [InfoSpace Daily Horoscopes](http://pic1.infospace.com/_1_165483437__info/horo.html?) (© 1999 Kelli Fox and Astrology.Net™).
> 
> Thanks to Ladonna for beta goodness. One of her comments inspired a line.

"She finds you passing fair, passing grace." -- Grizelda

"Well, tell her 'thank you very much,' but I'm just passing through."  
   -- Hawkins, a.k.a. The Incomparable Giacomo  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the two weeks since I helped cover up a murder in my apartment, I didn't hear from Krycek at all. I wasn't sure if I felt disappointment or relief. The whole thing, Krycek's moves on me included, had started to seem like a bad dream. How could scrubbing a man's blood and brains off your leather couch while his killer wrapped him up in one of your shower curtains seem like anything but?

Last time I had a corpse in my living room, I hadn't been the one who cleaned it up. I was just the one who'd dragged it down here...

In the moments when I let myself remember that it had happened, I hated myself for being relieved that Krycek was so good and thorough at covering up crimes. No one would ever know what had happened aside from the two of us.

The two of us... There was no "two of us," nor would there ever be. Never mind that his visit had destroyed my enjoyment of certain videos that weren't mine. Every time I started one, I saw him, felt his lips and body against mine again, but I refused to let myself jerk off to Alex Krycek. My traitorous body could suffer with the rest of me.

So, trying not to think of sex, I was watching a musical comedy instead of a stroke video. Reggie had introduced me to Danny Kaye movies, since I never would have ended up with one on my own. A protagonist who walks through a minefield of intrigues and ever escalating disasters but still comes out ahead couldn't help appealing to me. Add wit, Basil Rathbone, and an army of midgets helping to save the day, and you had a demented good time.

At the end of Danny Kaye capering madly with the midgets in the woods during the "Never Outfox the Fox" production number, I heard a key rattling in the lock. I didn't think much of it except to wonder why Scully hadn't just knocked first. When Krycek opened the door and closed it behind him, mouth quirked and eyes gleaming like he had the most incredible prank in mind, I just sat and stared for at least two minutes. He stood there waiting for me.

He had a key. To my door. As if he were someone I'd hand a copy to in trust. He'd made a fucking _key_.

Finally, with my voice going into a higher register near a squeak in my outrage, I asked, "What, picking my lock isn't good enough for you anymore?"

He smiled widely and let loose his soft, velvety voice. It had driven me insane when we were partners that I had to listen in so closely just to make out his words. "I don't need to pick that lock when I have a key."

As usual, he immediately started in with the double entendres. Also as usual, at least lately, my cock responded like a trained seal.

While I sat there trying to come up with a response that could begin to articulate my rage, he casually walked over to the couch and slung off his backpack in one graceful motion, even over the prosthetic arm. As he twisted, his leather jacket moved in a way that let me see his guns, or at least two of his guns. You never knew with him.

Whistling under his breath, he pulled a plastic shopping bag out of the pack. I smelled chicken and rich sauce. "For you, Mulder. You haven't been eating well lately."

"That smells like General Tso's Chicken."

"It should, because it is."

"Why would you get me General Tso's Chicken?" Even if I didn't say it, he knew what I really wanted to ask.

He briefly glanced toward the ceiling.

"_God_ told you I liked it?" I asked.

Krycek smirked. "I know from our surveillance files."

I wasn't aware of a decision to move. Everything went dark, and I was flying at Krycek over the coffee table. Damn, it felt like hitting a brick wall when I knocked him over. We rolled on the floor with my hands around his neck. Something hit my face like a hammer, and I came to with him still smiling in that incandescent way, straddling me and holding a knife to my throat.

It just made me harder. Amazing how you could never hit bottom on self-disgust; there was always further to fall.

"Bad Mulder. You have no idea what having you like this makes me want to do."

I had some ideas. I didn't want them.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Krycek asked.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"You're going to sit on the couch, eat the dinner I brought you, and watch..." He glanced at the TV. "_The Court Jester_."

The idea of him being familiar with the movie just made everything worse. "What if I won't?"

"I'm going to keep you pinned down on the floor. While I rub myself up and down your--"

"All right! I'll play nice."

"And I'll grip the base of your cock all the while so you can't--"

"Stop! I give already." The thought of being even more sexually tortured in Krycek's presence made a great motivator. Damn it. "You have anything to drink in that bag?"

"Shitty American beer. You should like it."

He stood and made the knife disappear so suddenly that it could have been a magic trick. Giving every indication of being whipped, I peaceably sat on the end of the couch that hadn't been covered by a dead man's remains two weeks back. I expected him to sit nonchalantly on the end that had been, but he settled in right next to me instead. I felt his warmth all down my leg.

"Dig in, Mulder."

For tomorrow we die? But I felt hungry despite myself and heaped sweet-spicy chicken and rice on one of the plastic plates in the bag. Krycek somehow balanced a plate on his leg and ate one-handed. I had the urge to overturn it and take advantage, but he just looked at me and said, "Don't even think about it." We ate the rest in silence, finally chasing stray bits of rice with our forks while Danny Kaye's Hawkins exchanged intricate wordplay with a slew of characters who had their own agendas he didn't know of and who meant him no good.

Alex eventually put his plate down and leaned against me, letting his head rest against my shoulder. It wouldn't take long for my arm to fall asleep from lack of circulation, but it also felt horribly good to have him near. I tried not to understand how I felt seeing such a smiling light in his face and eyes.

He brought me dinner, nonchalantly let himself in with his own key, ate with me, then started to snuggle on the couch in front of the TV. He was acting like...

He was acting like we were lovers.

"Do you have a reason for being here other than feeding me?" I asked. _Please_ let there be a reason.

He looked up at me in a way that said, "_Why_ do you keep giving me such wonderful opening lines?" He actually said, "That and to tell you something."

"Well?" No answer from him. "Are you trying to drive me insane, or is it just a pleasant side effect?"

"Definitely a pleasant side effect. Look, Mulder, in the next week you'll face your own Vessel with the Pestle question. Two packets of information will show up for you."

I decided to play along. For now. "Which one will have the brew that is true?"

"One of them will be a real X-File, true brew, no strings attached. The other will be the poisoned file, a fake case that will lead to a trap if you choose to take it. You'll be able to see which is which if you look closely. And you won't have to worry about substitutions; I won't switch the Flagon with the Dragon for the Chalice from the Palace or change which cup has the poison at the last second."

Some days I really did feel like the hapless protagonist in a musical comedy. "That's all you're going to tell me?"

"Yup." His forefinger stroked his neck lightly and almost absently, drawing my attention to the bruises forming. I could see the shape of my fingers on his skin.

"All this trouble, and that's it."

"Exactly. Hey, at least I didn't give you a stupid rhyme to memorize to keep it all straight. I could have." He hadn't stopped smiling and glowing since he'd opened the door; he had it turned full-force on me now. I kept telling myself I was seeing smugness, but it wasn't quite.

It was Alex Krycek with a pretty new toy whose string he could pull.

And I was still aching, almost mindless with lust.

"And this all plays into your master plan."

"Of course."

He stood and shrugged the backpack on. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I have a job to do. You'll see me again sometime soon. Be good, Mulder."

Daddy's going off to work. I somehow resisted the urge to giggle as well as I resisted the urge to scream. My head hurt.

He kissed me. I think he meant it to be brief and casual, but he ended up sitting astride my legs with the two of us trying to breathe each other's air in a close dance of lips, teeth and tongues. As he rocked against me, making little panting noises, I felt something harsh and overwhelming gather at the base of my spine. I was going to come in my jeans, and there wasn't anything I could do but sit back and try to enjoy it.

But the bastard pulled away before I reached it and gave me the same slow, sensual, feline rub of his cheek against mine he'd used last time before he walked out, now whistling the tune to "Never Outfox the Fox." If my brain hadn't been so scattered, I would have tried to rip his throat out with my teeth first.

I saw his plan. Denying my attraction to him would only give him another tool to use. He would frustrate me, mentally and sexually, to the point of insanity, at which point I would pounce on him, unable to comprehend why it was such a stupid idea anymore.

I couldn't let him get away with that. The bastard had even perved _The Court Jester_ for me! I had to make a plan of my own... First, though, I'd have to jerk off before the pain killed me. 

I needed payback. We would see who drove whom insane.

 

### End

 

_Libra_  
Without meaning to, someone could push you over the line. Either  
they are testing you or they are completely unaware of the  
inappropriate nature of their behavior. Thinking before you act is  
the best possible recourse. Beware of the force of your response;  
you might overreact and make the situation even worse. If you can  
take a moment to breathe, you will have more clarity over your  
impulses. Progress over the next few days will be possible only if  
you keep today's damage to a minimum. But if someone goes  
overboard, including you, do your best to get things back to  
normal. You're going to be most comfortable in a predictable  
environment.

_Gemini_  
Today is a good time to direct your curiosity into the unknown.  
Your mind, believe it or not, may be just a hair faster and your  
intuition will be strong. Your insights can be of great service to  
others and you can help immensely during this time. However, be  
sure to help yourself and take time out to have fun, too! Try to go  
more slowly and be more calculating in your decisions....


End file.
